Everglaze
Everglaze is the Zenitrix's DNA Sample of a mutant Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Everglaze has the appearance of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant, much like an Evolved Methanosian. Everglaze's body is green in color, and now has three fiery colored bulbs shells containing an organic, crimson gel-like solution of napalm on his arms and a large red gooey shell with a large red, yellow-spotted flower supported by a thick, brown trunk on his back. on his back, that he uses to generate flames that are about sixty times hotter than even that of an evolved Methanosion's. He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen. Everglaze is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Everglaze wears the Zenitrix symbol on his chest. Abilities Everglaze has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. He ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise. Everglaze is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, like a Pyronite. He can also propel himself underwater like this. Everglaze has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Everglaze uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Everglaze's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them. Not only can he manipulate plant life , he can also communicate with plant life as well. Everglaze can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain a Chimera Sui Generis. They usually are as small as pebbles. As he can produce plant chemicals, Everglaze can even produce spores that cause sleep. Everglaze's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind a Vaxasaurian. Everglaze is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He is even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Everglaze's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Everglaze can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand. Everglaze has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against tough ene!ies with their bare fists. Everglaze's body structure allows him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars. When he was crushed under a large container, his body can be deformed into vines that burrow through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. Everglaze shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips Everglaze has bulbs that act as lethal fire bombs on his arms which he can throw. Everglaze seems to be a lot faster than he looks. Weaknesses Everglaze can be continuously cut up by sharp objects such as a Polymorph Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Everglaze can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Everglaze cannot control weeds. Everglaze's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Dustin turns into Everglaze with a broken arm, Everglaze's arm will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it. Everglaze is shown to be vulnerable to electricity. Trivia *Everglaze's appearance resembles more of an Evolved Methanosian. *The flower on his back closely resembles that of Venusaur from Pokémon. *Everlgaze name is a portmentue of Everglades and glaze, as well as a pun on the Florida Everglades. *Everlgaze's real name is Agros, a play on the term agro, term associated with plants. Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Methanosians Category:Plants